


Le jour 1

by AintSleeping



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Daddy Material, Damsels in Distress, F/M, Grumpy Old Men, Homme plus vieux, Muscles, Older Man/Younger Woman, Strangers to Lovers, Well kinda good, Yami Sukehiro does not smell good, Yami Sukehiro is daddy, yami sukehiro is hot
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27320959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AintSleeping/pseuds/AintSleeping
Summary: Rose ne s'attendait pas à la mort d'Angela, nis au fait qu'elle prendrait sa place. Mais elle ne s'attendait surtout pas à Yami Sukehiro. Personne ne s'attendait à Yami Sukehiro
Relationships: Yami Sukehiro/Original Character(s), Yami Sukehiro/Reader
Kudos: 6





	1. La fille, le puit et la cape

**Author's Note:**

> Ma première fiction ici, je ne sais pas si il y a beaucoup de lecteurs francophones, j'espère que oui!

Je prenais une première inspiration, et une deuxième… L’air glacial me dérobait toute ma chaleur. Je pouvais même apercevoir mon souffle. Ma tunique blanche ne me protégeait aucunement, cette dernière trop fine. Dans les montagnes, ce genre de tenue était réservé à un seul type d’occasion. Les os s’enfonçaient dans mes pieds alors que je tentais de les éviter. Les filles avant moi avaient elles aussi dû se sentir seules

Le sacrifice de la lune blanche

Je portais ma main à poitrine, le cœur lourd et serré. Ma famille, mon village et mes croyances s’étaient tous retournés contre moi. J’étais pourtant la première à prétendre que les jeunes filles choisies devraient être honorées de servir de sacrifice, que grâce à elles, le village entier survivrait à un autre hiver glacial. Un énième hiver glacial… Les sacrifices étaient-ils essentiels après tout? 

Je n’étais pourtant pas la jeune fille supposée finir dans le puits maudit, Angela, ma petite cousine était celle destinée à finir ici-bas.

Malheureusement pour moi, elle était morte il y avait 4 jours, laissant la cérémonie sacrée sans sacrifice. Une violente fièvre l’avait emportée. J’avais ainsi été obligée de prendre sa place. Étant la seule fille célibataire du village n’ayant pas reçu de grimoire… la seule adolescente de tout le royaume de Clover probablement. J’avais pourtant de la magie... et je me débrouillais bien. Mon mana était élevé, plus jeune, tout le village avait des attentes envers moi. Pourtant, mes 15 ans étaient eus déjà bien passés et je n’avais pas l’ombre d’un grimoire. Sans l’un d’eux personne ne voudrait de moi. Une autre fillette aurait pu être choisie, mais j’étais le choix le plus sûr, n’aillant finalement aucun potentiel.   
J’entourais mes bras autour de ma poitrine, prenant à nouveau une inspiration, je commençais à m’habituer à l’odeur ambiante. La putréfaction était prenante, mais supportable.  
Je fermais les yeux. C’était pour le bien du village, de ma famille. Des anciens et des jeunes… Je disais toujours que c’était essentiel. Grâce à moi le village continuerait effectivement à vivre. Ils avaient été bons avec moi, non? Ils m’avaient ramassée alors que mes propres parents m’avaient abandonné.

‘’Huh?’’

Une voix grave résonnait en haut de ma tête, je soulevais cette dernière, surprise.  
Un homme se tenait en haut du puits, me regardant d’un air ennuyé  
‘’Mais tu fais quoi? T’es tombé? Attends-j’ te remonte.’’ 

L’homme jetait une corde en bas du puits. Cette dernière tombait sur ma tête, me faisant faire une grimace. Malgré ça, ce que j’avais en tête était son récent discours.

Me sortir de là?

‘’Mon- mon village… je suis le sacrifice. Pour l’hiver’’

L’homme haussait un sourcil avant de me grogner dessus, agacé

‘’Un sacrifice? C’est quoi cette merde?’’  
Une merde? Pouvais-je réellement juste dire que le sacrifice était une merde? 

‘’T’as décidé par toi-même de crever? La honte’’  
Je fermais les yeux et me relevais, m’accrochant à la maigre interaction avec colère. C’était toujours plus intéressant que de compter des os.

‘’Je- Je n’ai pas choisi! J’ai évidemment été obligé pour sauver le village!’’  
L’homme aux cheveux noir riait maintenant de bon cœur. 

‘’Quoi? Tu te sacrifies pour un village qui t’y a obligé? T’es conne ou quoi? je te donne une opportunité en or!’’  
J’avalais ma salive, tremblante, il avait raison, j’avais une opportunité en or devant moi. Pourquoi hésitai-je tant? N’étais-je pas en train de refuser la liberté sans raison?

‘’Tu sors ou tu prends racine ici? Huh?’’  
Je bombai la poitrine, des frissons n’ayant aucun rapport à la température ambiante me parcourant. J’allais sortir, j’en étais capable. Si c’était moi… Si c’était moi je pouvais continuer à vivre. C’était en tout cas ce qui m’était communiqué  
‘’Je sors!’’  
L’homme souriait en coin  
‘’Bah voilà! Surpasse tes limites!’’

J’attrapais la corde et la nouais autour de mon poignet, prête à me hisser vers le haut.  
Soudainement, je sentais la corde me remonter, surprise. Je remontais la tête, remarquant que l’homme me hissait vers le haut. 

/Qu’est-ce qu’il est gentil…\

La pensée me traversait rapidement, me réchauffant doucement. J’avais eu de la chance de tomber sur une telle personne.

Une fois proche de la sortie, je m’accrochais aux bords humides du puits avant de me faire tirer par une énorme main.

Cette dernière ; enfin, son propriétaire, me jetait un peu plus loin

Je me relevais rapidement pour jeter un coup d’œil à mon bienfaiteur.

Un homme dans sa vingtaine… Il avait une drôle d’épée mince accrochée à sa taille et une cape que l’on pouvait habituellement apercevoir sur des voyageurs. Ce que l’homme semblait apparemment être. Ce dernier était massif, des années d’entrainement avait dû le guider jusqu’à cet état physique. Sur son visage, une mine sévère était visible, une cigarette entre les lèvres, il poussait un soupire  
‘’Bon bah salut’’

L’homme se retournait vers la forêt enneigée alors que je sentais mon cœur s’affoler

/Il ne va pas me laisser ici ?! Je ne peux pas retourner au village maintenant! Je serais ramenée dans le puits sans attendre\

‘’Attendez! Ne me laisser pas seule! Je vais mourir de froid!’’

L’homme se retournais pour me jauger du regard 

‘’Huuuuh… Effectivement…’’  
Il passait une main dans ses cheveux, les repoussant de son visage

‘’Tu peux rester pas loin le temps qu’on descende j’imagine…putain c’est chiant…’’

Je sentais mon ventre se nouer, apparemment il ne voulait pas de moi mais se sentait quelque peu responsable. C’était en tout cas la conclusion sur laquelle je décidais de m’appuyer. C’était tout ce que j’aurais. 

Sans attendre mon reste, je me dépêchais à sa droite. L’homme souleva sa cape avant de la poser sur mon dos. Cette dernière arrivant déjà aux pieds de l’homme devait être rembobinée pour que j’ai l’espoir de ne pas piler dessus constamment.  
L’épais tissu noir ne semblait pas avoir été lavé récemment d’après la forte odeur de sueur me prenant ne le nez. L’odeur me faisait penser au vestiaire des hommes avant leurs bains. Doublé de la forte odeur de cigarette, ça ne sentait définitivement pas la rose. Je me retenais de faire une grimace par politesse et tentais de m’habituer à la puissante odeur. C’était toujours mieux de la fragrance des anciens sacrifices

‘’Tiens… attend t’as pas de soulier? Ils ton juste foutue une taie d’oreiller ou quoi?’’

La taie d’oreiller se referait vraisemblablement à la mince tunique se reposant sur mon corps. 

L’homme grognais, apparemment de plus en plus agacé et se posait au sol. Ouvrant l’énorme sac reposant sur son épaule.

Il en tirait une paire de sandale trop grande pour moi et de la corde avant de me tirer le pied de force pour y avoir accès. Me faisant tomber par la même occasion sur le sol recouvert d’une mince couche de neige.

‘’T’as plutôt des grands pieds pour ta taille, avec un peu de bonne volonté ça devrait te faire’’

Je grimaçais face au commentaire, j’avais toujours été complexée par mes pieds plus grands que la moyenne. Alors de se le faire mentionner ainsi était assez… vexant.

Avant même d’avoir terminée ma réflexion, l’homme nouait les sandales à mes pieds et se relevait avant de m’obliger à en faire de même en tirant mon bras. 

‘’T’avais rien dans ton grimoire pour te sortir de là? J’ai pas détecté de sort d’entrave’’  
Ma gorge se nouait rapidement alors que l’homme semblait remarquer quelque chose. L’absence de grimoire à ma taille  
‘’Ils t’ont pris ton grimoire?’’

Je l’entendais grogner alors que mes yeux restaient rivés au sol.  
‘’On va aller te le chercher, fais pas cette tête-là p’tite’’

Je secouais la tête avec vigueur

‘’T’en fait pas, j’en ai pas l’air mais je suis chevalier mage’’

Je relevais la tête, surprise, un chevalier mage ici? C’était plus qu’étrange

‘’C’est... Ce n’est pas ça le problème’’

Je prenais une petite inspiration pour me donner du courage, j’en avais besoin. 

‘’Je n’ai jamais reçu de grimoire. Mon mana est assez fort mais… Je n’ai aucun sort’’

L’homme s’esclaffait brusquement devant moi alors que mon visage prenait une teinte rouge, humiliée par le mystérieux étranger. À peine les mots sorties de ma bouche que l’inconnu se moquait… Pour un chevalier mage comme lui, ça devait être hilarant.

‘’Une ratée comme moi? Fallait le dire poulette! Je pensais que tu étais du type balaie dans le cul mais je pense que j’t’aime bien finalement! Même moi l’étranger j’ai reçu un grimoire! Tu es tout un cas!’’ 

Je relevais la tête vers le chevalier mage que j’avais pris pour quelqu’un d’un peu plus condescendant. Il me semblait maintenant tout simplement loufoque

‘’Ah…’’

Je ne savais pas quoi lui répondre, le remercier? Je décidais finalement de me présenter, j’avais horreur de ne pas savoir quoi répondre.

‘’Je m’appelle Rose…et vous?’’

L’homme arrêtait de rire, un sourire toujours sur les lèvres.

‘’Yami, Yami Sukehiro’’

Je tentais de sourire avant de me placer à sa droite, le cœur subtilement plus léger. La grimace sur mon visage n’étant pas naturelle, je décidais simplement de me laisser relaxer mon visage

‘’Merci Yami’’

Ce dernier écrasait sa cigarette au sol, 

‘’Y’as pas de quoi p’tite’’

L’homme s’avançait d’un air confiant dans la sombre forêt. J’utilisais le manteau pour rester au chaud, même s’il n’était pas le plus propre, il était chaleureux.

Je peinais légèrement à trainer derrière l’homme, se dernier plus grand et plus rapide. Il ralentissait parfois pour me laisser le temps de le rattraper.

Alors que le soleil se couchait, Yami trouvait un coin sans neige et y posait ses choses avant de s’étirer

‘’Je vais chier, t’as pas intérêt à essayer de me voler, aussi commence à faire à bouffer’’

Je rougissais face au vulgaire langage pour ensuite être offusquée par l’accusation injuste.

‘’Je ne pourrais jamais faire ça à l’homme qui m’as sauvée- et puis vous avez vu la taille de votre sac? J’irais à peine à dix mètres!’’

L’homme balayais l’air de sa main, ennuyé

‘’Oui oui, concentre-toi sur la partie sur la bouffe’’

J’avalais ma salive avant de soupirer et de l’observer partir.

Je me grattais l’arrière de la tête avant de venir dans son sac pour en sortir 5 écureuils (des écureuils?). Je passais outre l’étrange origine de la viande et sortais quelques patates et un chaudron avant de me mettre au boulot.

Alors que je finissais dépecer l’animal, l’homme revenait.

‘’Ouuf! Je me sens plus lég- Tu manges ça toi?’’

Je relevais la tête vers l’homme, les petits rongeurs en main. 

‘’Mais... C’était dans votre sac...’’  
L’homme gloussait doucement. Je remarquais qu’une nouvelle cigarette c’était glissée entre ses lèvre. Il semblait être un fumeur quotidien.

‘’Je voulais en faire des appâts après avoir pris leurs peaux mais on dirait que c’est écureuils grillés pour nous’’

Je rougissais légèrement avant de commencer à partir le feu. J’aurais dû fouiller un peu plus

L’homme me prenait le silex des mains pour me devancer, en à peine 3 essaies, les premières étincelles apparaissaient 

‘’C’est comme ça qu’on fait. Prend en de la graine la sans grimoire’’

J’hochais doucement la tête, essayant de retenir les mouvements que l’homme avait fait. Je me forçais à ne pas mentionner qu’il devait avoir un briquet s’il avait allumé une cigarette. Je ne voulais pas être impolie

Bien rapidement, des petites flammes se mirent à danser autour des brindilles. Je plaçais les rongeurs près du feux avant que l’homme ne les replacent un peu plus éloignés

‘’Bon… qu’est-ce qu’on va faire de toi…’’

Je m’entourais de l’épaisse cape, appréhensive. Je voulais éviter le scénario ou je finissais morte gêlé dans une forêt

‘’Je… ferais tout ce que je peux’’

Je lui répondais, nerveuse alors que son rire bruyant resonnait dans la place. 

‘’Et plus encore! Je t’ai dit non? Dépasse tes limites!’’ 

Je ne savais pas vraiment comment réagir face à cette annonce. Dépasser mes limites? Mon manque de grimoire donc? Ce n’étais pas réaliste, sans grimoire je pouvais simplement contrôler mon élément avec une vague maitrise, faire bouger un peu d’eau et en lancer. C’était loin d’un sort à part entière. 

‘’Je peux essayer de me dépasser comme je le veux mais je n’ai pas de grimoire. Ça s’arrête là...’’

L’homme haussais un sourcil, une mine effrayante au visage 

‘’Huuh?! Je te dit de defonçer tes limites alors dépasse les! Même sans grimoires tu peux balancer des trucs non ?! Alors sors moi pas que ça s’arrête là! Grosse cruche!’’

Je relevais la tête d’un coup, surprise par l’insulte et le visage rougis par la gêne entrainée par cette dernière. Grosse cruche? Moi? Ce n’était pas un peu violent? L’homme était il réellement un noble? Il avait dit être chevalier mage… Et aussi d’être étranger... J’étais un peu confuse. Il pouvait être les deux à la fois? 

Comme avec le briquet, j’enfonçais la réflexion dans un coin de mon esprit

‘’Je- Je voudrais bien essayer mais… Ce…’’

C’était possible pour moi? Si un chevalier mage le disait alors… Des efforts porteraient ils réellement leurs fruits?

L’homme haussait un sourcil 

‘’Bien vouloir ne suffit pas, tu dois le faire’’

J’hochais la tête avec ferveur 

‘’Je- je vais défoncer mes limites!’’

L’homme sortait sa cigarette de sa bouche pour venir me souffler au visage 

‘’Voilà, c’est ça l’esprit’’

Je toussais face à la désagréable boucane.


	2. Botte, lapin et eau

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> N'hésitez pas à laisser un kudo si le chapitre vous a plus!!

Chapitre 2

Je finissais de manger mon premier écureuil. Le gout me laissait perplexe, ce n’était pas immangeable, mais je comprenais pourquoi ce n’était pas une viande consommée plus souvent.

Je déposais ma brochette sur le sol, n’aillant plus faim. Le massif homme me tendait malgré tout un deuxième écureuil. Je levais les mains devant moi, bloquant l’offre.

‘’C’est bon, j’ai fini de manger. Merci quand même’’

Je me grattais l’arrière de la tête alors que l’homme me regardait, confus

‘’Tu as juste mangé un écureuil. Impossible que tu sois pleine’’

L’homme en était effectivement à son cinquième. Ce qui était compréhensible vu sa carrure. J’étais pour ma part bien plus frêle.

‘’Je ne suis pas aussi grande que vous, ça me suffit’’

L’homme regardait l’écureuil un instant avant de hausser les épaules et de commencer à la manger par lui-même. Apparemment pas convaincue.

‘’On ira dormir tôt. Demain nous partons à l’aube’’

J’étais plutôt du type à faire la grasse matinée, mais j’allais devoir prendre sur moi d’après ce que j’entendais. J’hochai donc simplement la tête face à son affirmation, cette dernière ne laissait de toute manière pas place à la discussion.

Je regardais autour de moi avant de venir reposer mon dos contre un arbre pas trop loin du feu, le soleil commençait à se coucher, je ne voulais pas m’en éloigner.

J’observais discrètement l’homme manger. Prenant note de son apparence et de ses manières. Il mangeait en s’en mettant sur les doigts. Ses derniers étaient d’ailleurs énormes, tout comme ses mains. Une seule d’entre elles pourraient facilement attraper mon crane. Sa barbe elle, poussait négligemment, il ne devait pas avoir l’occasion de s’en occuper, elle semblait rugueuse... Alors que je regardais l’homme se lécher les doigts, son regard se posa finalement sur moi. J’aurais dû être plus discrète dans mon observation. 

‘’Qu’est-ce que tu regardes? ’’

Je rougissais alors que j’étais prise la main dans le sac 

‘’Ah... non- je me disais simplement que ...vous étiez plutôt grand’’

L’homme continuait à me regarder quelque instant avant d’hausser subtilement un sourcil et de lancer sa branche dans le feu. 

Il retournait son regard contre moi avant de soulever un bras.

‘’Approche toi, la nuit tombe’’

Je le regardais un instant, confuse

‘’Pardon?’’

L’homme roulait des yeux, comme agacé par ma question

‘’Je t’ai donné ma cape, la nuit tombe. Il va faire froid alors si tu ne veux pas te contenter d’un feu ; approche-toi’’

Mon visage virait cramoisie, il voulait qu’on dorme ensemble ? J’avais du mal à comprendre. Je ne m’étais jamais approché d’un homme. La plupart du village était composé de vieillards, les jeunes garçons étaient tous partis en ville au fil du temps. L’homme n’était pas particulièrement séduisant, mais il restait assez imposant. Sur tous les sens du terme. Je ne le trouvais pas particulièrement beau, mais il avait effectivement un charme à lui. Je me forçais à arrêter de penser à ce genre de frivolité, exaspérée avec moi-même. Je voulais refuser de me blottir contre lui, mais ne trouvais pas d’arguments valides. Il faisait effectivement froid, même dans une maison avec un foyer. Alors, un maigre feu de camp ne me garderait pas au chaud, une cape non plus. Et de toute manière il semblait avoir sous-entendu que nous devrions partager si je voulais la garder.

Ainsi, je me traînais doucement aux coté de l’homme, laissant un écart d’une quinzaine de centimètres entre nous. 

Je sentais un lourd soupire me chatouiller la nuque alors que le ferme bras de l’homme me tirais contre lui, me plaçant entre ses jambes

‘’J’ai dit proche, tu réchaufferas que dalle comme ça’’

J’étais soudainement collée à l’homme. Ma tête lui arrivait au niveau du biceps, mon dos était contre son torse et mes mains sur mes cuisses. Je ne savais pas comment agir.

L’homme, d’un geste connaisseur, me retirais la cape, me faisant frissonner un instant. Pourtant, cette dernière se retrouvait rapidement sur moi à nouveau, nous couvrant tous les deux. C’était encore plus chaud que tout à l’heure. La chaleur humaine était la plus chaleureuse après tout…

Je levais légèrement la tête vers l’homme, voulant voir s’il était embarrassé ou préoccupé de serait-ce qu’un peu.

Je fronçais légèrement les sourcils alors qu’un bruyant ronflement me parvenait.

Moins préoccupé que ça n’était pas possible...

Je soupirais doucement avant de me poser un peu plus confortablement, plaçant mes bras autour de moi. Une fois calme, je remarquais à nouveau l’odeur virile qui était imprégnée dans la cape, cette fois plus forte. L’odeur n’était plus aussi insoutenable après avoir traîné dans la cape autant de temps. Elle serait presque agréable si mon visage n’était pas aussi près de son aisselle. Ma tête étant penché

/Vite fait qu’on tombe sur des sources chaudes... il aurait besoin d’un bain/

Je décidais de faire outre de l’odeur, n’aillant pas vraiment le choix. 

Je sentais ainsi doucement Morphée me prendre dans ses bras alors que le feu faiblissait doucement, me poussant à rentrer mon visage dans la cape, m’accrochant comme un koala à l’homme sans en prendre réellement connaissance.

*

Je grognai doucement alors que quelques rayons s’attardaient sur mes yeux. J’ouvrais doucement ses derniers avant d’apercevoir le feu de camp éteint. Je sentais les fermes bras de l’homme avec qui je m’étais endormis autour de moi, la moitié de mon visage dans la grosse cape. Je levais légèrement le visage pour apercevoir le visage endormis de Yami. Il semblait plus paisible qu’éveillé.

Je sortais doucement le visage de la couverture, voulant observer les alentours. Je sentais une brise fraîche contre moi et rentrais à nouveau la tête dans la cape, m’enfonçant contre l’homme. On aurait dit une fournaise ambulante. 

Je décidais de me rendormir, l’homme déciderait du moment opportun pour me réveiller.

À peine me sentais-je retomber dans un sommeil paisible que l’homme à ma gauche bougea. Me réveillant par la même occasion.  
Je baillais cette fois, me frottant les yeux. Le grand gaillard se levait après m’avoir jeté un regard légèrement confus. Il avait dû oublier ma présence.

Je sentais un vent frais me faire frissonner alors que je perdais ma source de chaleur. La cape, elle, restait à côté de moi alors que je me rembobinais à nouveau à l’intérieur.

‘’Bon matin…’’

Je regardais l’homme d’en bas, ce dernier s’étirait en grognant 

‘’Ouai…’sup’’ 

Je décidais de ne pas le questionner sur l’origine du mot. Yami ne semblait pas du type patient de toute façon. Ça devait être dans une langue étrangère.  
Je me levais à sa suite. Ne voulant pas le ralentir d’une quelconque manière. Je voulais être utile. Vraiment.

Je regardais ainsi autour de moi, cherchant quelque chose que je pourrais faire pour l’aider. 

Le remarquant partir dans les bois sans moi ; ou même ses choses, je m’affolais légèrement

‘’Y- Yami! Ou est ce que vous allez...?’’ 

L’homme me lança un regard noir alors que je sentais une goutte de sueur froide me couler le long de la nuque

‘’Huh?! Je vais chier à ton avis! J’ai aussi posé des pièges, tu vas pas garder ma cape deux semaines non plus!’’

Je cachais rapidement mon visage dans mes mains, quel genre de terrible langage avait donc cet homme?

Malgré tout, je me voyais légèrement rassurée, l’homme avait l’intention de me faire quelque chose à moi-même pour l’hiver, probablement un manteau en peau. 

Alors que l’homme repartait dans les bois et que je commençais à ranger nos- ces effectifs, il se retournait une dernière fois 

‘’Eu.. t’es une meuf.. On a du t’apprendre à coudre non..? c’est pas mon fort’’

Je l’avais devinée, vus la taille de ses doigts. N’importe quelle aiguille se perdrait entre ses derniers. Je savais pour ma part coudre, j’avais déjà 17 ans, il serait gênant pour une femme de mon âge de ne pas pouvoir le faire.

‘’Tant que j’ai du fil et une aiguille je devrais pouvoir faire à peu près n’importe quoi’’

Le visage de l’homme s’illuminai face à mon commentaire. Je sentais ma poitrine se réchauffer face à ça. Je pourrais lui être utile? Je voulais lui rembourser l’énorme dette que j’avais envers lui. Cette dernière ne faisait d’ailleurs que de grandir.

‘’Parfait alors ! J’ai de quoi à réparer pour toi!’’

J’hochai la tête avec vigueur alors que l’homme retournait dans les bois… s’occuper de ses… choses.

Je continuais de ranger les choses dans le sac, songeant à ce que j’allais probablement devoir coudre pour lui. Ce qui m’étonnais légèrement était le fait qu’il semblait avoir une aiguille, à moins qu’il ne pense en faire une en os. Ce qui était moins facile que prétendu. Pour le fil, je pouvais me débrouiller avec de la toile d’araignée non collante, des cheveux ou certaine fibres végétales. De la laine serrait l’idéale.

Alors que je rêvassai, songeant aux manières dont je serais potentiellement utile à l’homme, une pensée me traversa l’esprit.

Deux semaines dans la montagne… Il avait bien dit quelque chose du genre… Ça allait pile rentrer dans cette semaine particulière du mois. Je n’avais aucun linge en coton comme au village. Je me creusais l’esprit, cherchant une solution. Il était impossible que j’en parle à mon bienfaiteur. Il en valait de ma fierté de femme. C’était un sujet dont il ne fallait jamais parler. Les hommes détestaient de toute manière la moindre référence à cette sale période. 

Je soupirais, me disant que j’allais m’arranger le temps venu. 

Je finissais bientôt de ranger les choses dans le sac et venait utiliser ma magie pour me procurer un bol d’eau, je prenais ensuite un bâton de charbon. Hors de question que je ne me brosse pas les dents.

Alors que je fourrais le morceau dans ma bouche, j’entendais l’homme revenir, trois lièvres dans les mains. Je sortais rapidement le morceau de ma bouche pour la saluer comme je pouvais

‘’Bon retour’’

L’homme lâchait instantanément les rongeurs sur le sol, le visage horrifié

‘’Si- si tu avais faim fallait le dire petite- pas besoin de manger ça… attend je te sors une pomme…’’

Je regardais le chevalier mage d’un air confus. Manger? Le charbon? Pourquoi mangerais-je le charb…

Je rougissais brusquement, prenant conscience de la situation. Je devais avoir les dents complétement noires. Je me rinçais rapidement la bouche avec le bol d’eau, recrachant l’eau noir au sol

‘’Non non! Je me brossais juste les dents! Le charbon peut être utilisé comme ça!’’

Je prenais malgré tout la pomme qui m’était tendu. J’avais effectivement un peu faim… 

L’homme me jaugeait du regard, légèrement confus.

‘’Vraiment...? c’est pas un peu... Cendreux?’’

Je secouais la tête

‘’Non- enfin, oui mais je me rince la bouche’’

Je lui montrais mon bol d’eau alors que l’homme semblait analyser la situation.

‘’L’eau, c’est ta magie?’’

J’hochais faiblement la tête, le sujet prenant une tournure beaucoup plus désagréable,

‘’C’est à peu près tout ce que je peux faire’’

L’homme hauchait doucement la tête d’un air connaisseur

‘’Montre moi donc. Ça pourrait devenir utile, ma magie ne me permets pas vraiment de… jouer avec les éléments’’

Sa magie? Je ne savais d’ailleurs rien sur cette dernière... Elle devait être puissante. J’avais un chevalier mage devant moi après tout.

Je me rinçais la bouche une dernière fois, faisant disparaitre les derniers résidus de cendres  
Je soupirais doucement, contrairement à mon habitude, et venait utiliser ma magie.

J’accumulais l’eau ambiante, celle dans le sol, la neige, et dans les quelques feuilles tenant faiblement sur les arbres les plus robustes.

Je créais une boule d’eau aussi grosse qu’un… que deux têtes et la laissait flotter entre nous.

L’homme observait le fruit de mes efforts d’un air satisfait

‘’Elle est potable cette eau?’’

J’hochais la tête, ce n’était pas comme si j’étais capable de déplacer les résidus de saleté dans cette dernière de toute façon.

‘’Parfait alors, essaie de t’entrainer là-dessus le soir. Je vais faire ce que je peux pour t’aider’’

J’acquiesçait sans réelle motivation. Il allait rapidement être déçu.

Je laissais l’eau retomber dans le bol avant de le lui tendre

‘’Si vous avez soif’’

L’homme attrapait le bol que je lui tendais à deux mains d’une seule des siennes avant d’en prendre quelque grosse gorgée et de me le rendre, m’intimant d’en faire pareil. Je m’exécutais rapidement.

Dix minutes plus tard, l’homme et moi étions en chemin. Il avait utilisé les lièvres pour me confectionner des chaussons plus chauds. Mes pieds étaient toujours dans les sandales, il n’avait après tout pas eu le temps de les traiter complètement. Je lui avais proposée de l’aider avec ses bagages mais l’homme avait simplement rie dans mon visage

‘’Ça nous ralentira plus petite, ne t’en fait pour ça’’ 

Vus sa carrure, ça faisait quand même du sens, m’étais je dis sur le coup.

Je le suivais de derrière, me forçant constamment à accélérer mon rythme pour arriver quelque part près du sien. Mais vu la manière dont son regard se retournais fréquemment vers moi il semblait avoir ralentis sa cadence.

La plante de mes pieds était douloureuse. 

Alors que le soleil brillait de mille feux, nous arrivions devant un petit ruisseau, l’homme décidais de le longer, avec la certitude de tomber sur une petite rivière et part la même occasion un village ambiant. J’avais appris en lui demandant qu’il n’avait malheureusement pas de fils. Je lui avais dit pouvoir me débrouiller mais l’homme était étrangement insistant sur le fait de vouloir trouver un village. Je le soupçonnais de vouloir m’abandonner dans la première auberge disponible. Je ne voulais malgré tout pas penser à un tel scénario C’était très possible comme réaction. 

‘’Yami!’’

Alors que je trottais un peu plus rapidement pour arriver à son niveau. Je décidais de poser mes questions à l’homme au regard sombre

‘’Vous avez dit être un étranger n’est-ce pas? puis-je savoir d’où vous venez?’’

L’homme me lançait un regard confus

‘’Déjà parle-moi pas comme si tu avais un bâton dans le cul’’

Je rougissais face à la métaphore grotesque. Ce n’était pas la première fois qu’il l’employais pour me décrire.

‘’Et je n’ai pas vraiment d’histoire passionnante là-dessus. Je viens du pays du soleil levant. J’ai fait un naufrage et me suis retrouvé ici. Ton histoire à toi est probablement plus intéressante’’

Je secouais la tête, prenant note que l’homme me faisait assez confiance pour me confier ce genre de chose.

‘’J’ai été adoptée quand j’étais bébé par le village. Je devais vivre paisiblement mais le sacrifice est mort 4 jours avant la cérémonie. Parmi les filles vierges j’étais celle qui avait le moins de potentiel. J’ai donc été choisis’’

L’homme s’allumait une cigarette avec le briquet que je lui avais deviné hier.

‘’Déjà plus intéressante que moi. Si tu t’étais trouvé un mec tu n’en serais pas là’’

Je rougissais face à la mention sous-entendue de mon…état intime. Aurai-je du l’omettre? Il était vrai que les hommes étaient particulièrement intéressés envers les filles ‘intactes’ la plupart de ses dernière étant très jeune. Il était rare d’être célibataire à mon âge. 

Malgré tout, l’homme avait raison, me marier aurait tout régler

‘’Bon… je dis ça mais je pense quand même que tu es mieux partie loin de ton trou à rat’’

Je relevais la tête, comme touchée. Yami ne regrettait ainsi pas de m’avoir sauvé.

‘’Vous avez probablement raison là-dessus’’

L’homme riait à nouveau à voix haute, me prenant par surprise.

‘’Tu vas apprendre que j’ai toujours raison petite!’’

Petite… je me demandais intérieurement qu’elle âge avait le chevalier. Alors que j’y pensais, une énorme main se reposais sur ma tête, ébouriffant mes cheveux d’un geste affectueux. 

‘’On prend une pose? Tes pieds doivent être en feux non?’’

L’homme avait raison. Je n’étais certainement pas habité à marcher. Et surtout pas dans de la peau de lapin en pleine hiver.

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir lu! Si l'histoire vous à plus vous pouvez laisser un commentaire, c'est ce qui me motive à continuer à écrire ^^ J'ai mis beaucoup d'attention dans ce chapitre


End file.
